


Stay Here (With Me)

by skirqul



Category: HELIOS Rising Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skirqul/pseuds/skirqul
Summary: Gast spends another night being nothing more than a dirty little secret.
Relationships: Will Sprout/Gast Adler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Stay Here (With Me)

Gast stretched his arms up high in the air. He brought them down to rest behind his head as he strolled down the streets of the West Sector by himself.

Since he couldn't finish up with all the work he had until late in the day, Gast was left with but a dark spring night by the time he could get changed at home. He hoped to get a bit of night-life fun in since he didn’t need to show up to work the next day.

It had been too long since he stayed out late by himself. His days were filled with far too much responsibility than he was used to. The chains of a more respectable lifestyle weren’t bad for him, quite the opposite, but it would be a lie if he were to say he didn’t miss getting into a little trouble. His eyes lazily scanned the bright, neon-lit area as he idly played with his mass of brown hair. Something on the other side of the street caught his attention.

Something that he didn’t exactly have in mind when he thought about going to stir up some trouble, but trouble that he would never mind changing his plans around. Trouble looked up and made eye contact with him, his expression souring at the sight of Gast.

“Hey, Will,” Gast called with an awkward wave. “Uh, fancy meetin’ you here.”

“... Adler,” Will responded.

“I didn’t know you went out after dark,” Gast said. “It never really gets too dark here in West, what with all the lights, but I really didn’ think it would be your kinda scene.”

“... Not really,” Will agreed. “I just happen to be here.”

“You don’t got anywhere to be, do you?” Gast asked.

Will looked away. “No, I just needed a walk and some fresh air and ended up here.”

“Fresh air? Well, I’m not here for any real reason either, just looking for something to do, so…” Gast closed his eyes and tilted his head, an attempt to look cool and cut off the edge. “What about a refreshing breeze?”

Will turned away but looked back with a glare. “Don’t start calling yourself that.”

“Y-yeah, right, right, that one didn’t really land. I’m not gonna retract the offer, though.”

“Hnm…” Will sighed. He slumped his shoulders with crossed arms. “I’ll think about it. Walk with me for a minute.”

Gast choked down a smile. Will didn’t have to act coy; it was already obvious their stroll would end with a yes. When he’d already gotten that far, Will never said no. It did leave him feeling a little bashful, but more awkward than that. The victory wasn’t so sweet when he had to be heavy-handed with a guy that didn’t even like him. Out of his own desperation.

Moments later, Gast wasn’t surprised at all when he was thrown against the brick wall of an alleyway with Will’s tongue in his mouth.

Their tongues clashing together was a nice feeling; warm, intimate and with a taste faintly of sugar. The sugar usually fought the remnants of whiskey if Gast had a moment to himself at home before they came together, but at that moment it was just sweet. Kissing Will was a bad habit by then. It was something that just kept happening. He was accustomed to it, and he looked forward to it more than he could admit to anyone.

Their bad habit couldn’t leave the confines of their two mouths. It was a secret, after all.

Will didn’t like Gast and he probably never would. Gast wanted Will to like him, but he never would’ve wished for or imagined something like this before he had it. How it all started felt like a restricted memory in Gast’s brain. The sneaking around, the anxiety and unmatched adrenaline made him sick at times, but he could never walk away and let it end.

Gast was pushed further into the wall as Will came closer. Will’s hand felt its way up Gast’s hip and made him groan when he groped his ass. His tongue was retracted to bite on Gast’s lip, but he obviously wasn’t satisfied with such a small nibble. Will pulled away to gnaw on his neck. He squeezed Gast’s ass hard even as his teeth tortured the bare skin of Gast’s neck. Gast sputtered. Will’s other hand was quick to rub against the growing hard-on in Gast’s pants.

“Hn… Will…” Gast moaned.

Will’s teeth released Gast’s skin with a snap. “What,” he barked.

“Huh? Ah…” Gast blushed. “No, I wasn’t tryin’ to say nothin’, just…”

“Keep it to yourself. I’m busy.”

Gast's face twisted in disbelief. Yeah, he _is_ busy. Busy with _his body_. He could bear to be a little more polite. He was just trying to be sexy and make the mood, but he just embarrassed himself instead. Par for the course; that was the scenario playing out as usual. He wished he could have more confidence in himself when it came to intimacy, but...

He shivered as Will interrupted his pity party with a tongue up his neck. His teeth clamped on his ear lobe after he was done licking it. His hand felt down Gast’s ass again, it snuck across his taint to rub on his balls. Gast felt nervous about moaning again, but he couldn’t keep it in. Especially not a moment later as Will’s hands forcefully snapped open the button of Gast's pants and one slipped inside to rub his dick over his boxers. The hand Gast didn’t notice he put in Will’s hair pulled on him a little as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He was so hard, desperate, and horny by the time Will’s hands grabbed at the waistband of his boxers, but Gast’s hands still raced to stop him.

“N-no, Will,” Gast breathed.

Will huffed. “What? What is it now?”

“Not here… I’m, why don’t we go back to my place instead? You know, uhh, instead of doing this in some alley?”

“Are you serious?" Will huffed. "No. I wouldn't be caught dead in your room. I don’t want to be there, I don’t want to do this there and I don’t want to leave any evidence that I would ever be seen with you. I know you know this thing we’re doing is a secret. From _everybody_.”

"Yeah, yeah…" Gast looked away with a nervous smile. “... Ren’s not home though, so…”

“What?” Will pushed Gast into the wall. “Why isn’t he? What is he doing out so late?”

“Hey, I tried to ask and he wouldn’t tell me anything more than that he wouldn’ be back tonight.”

Will sighed. “Well, whatever. You're being picky. Are you suddenly too good to be having sex in an alley?”

“It would just be nice to do something inside where it’s warm and comfortable for once, I guess. I didn’t think you would hate the idea that much. And, well, you know…” Gast tried to make eye contact but quickly looked away. “If we were indoors I could take a shower and be… clean, for once.”

“But we’ve alreadyー”

“No, I mean excluding having sex _in_ the shower.”

Will let go of Gast and backed away. “Fine. I’m not walking in with you, though.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll shower by the gym first 'nd all so you don’t have to be seen with me.”

“I’ll bring some things from my room,” Will supplied as he walked away.

Gast got off the wall. “Hey, just like that? You’re leaving?”

“I’ll be there.”

“I’ll leave the doors unlocked, so you can just come in.”

Will didn’t respond.

Gast sighed.

-

Gast toweled off his hair after his shower and set it back in his hairband. He considered blow-drying it, if only he knew exactly how much time he had, but he spent long enough in the shower. Putting it back in his hairband was fine.

It almost felt stupid to get dressed. He knew what was waiting for him in his room, and how that something wasn't going to wait a moment before it would strip him down naked. He threw his tank top over his head, slipped on some sweatpants and made his way back to his place.

Gast came inside the North Sector dorm, but he didn’t see Will around. Another sigh escaped his lips. He opened the door to his bedroom to a peculiar sight.

Laying down on his bed was Will, sprawled out and waiting for him.

“Oh,” Gast blurted out. “Hey.”

Will set down his phone and crossed his arms. “You took long enough. I don’t like it in here...”

“Huh? What’s wrong with my bedroom except that it’s mine?” Gast asked.

“The display of guns and alcohol like it’s an accessory, really.”

“No way, they’re sick as hell. I love ‘em. I can’t believe you don’t like ‘em at all.”

“It’s uncomfortable. I think they’re both terrible things. Sitting around with all of this is just another reminder of why I don’t...” Will sighed as he readjusted himself, giving himself an ample pause between words. “You shouldn’t have taken so long.”

“Yeah, sorry, but you didn’t tell me how fast I should be at all... And using an um, enema took a lot of time. Hard to do in a public space.” Gast closed the door and locked it behind him before he approached the bed. “It doesn’t help that I’ve, well, you know…” He awkwardly chuckled. “Never done something like that before. I think I did it right?”

“Well get over here already,” Will demanded. He grabbed at Gast’s body and pulled him on top of him as soon as he was in his proximity. Their lips locked repetitively while Gast settled down. His knees sat on either side of Will’s torso. Will ripped Gast’s hairband off right away to let his hair fall down all over him, even though it was still so wet. He didn't seem to care. Gast’s hand pushed Will’s back to bring him closer. It was just a quick suggestion. His hand slid across the fabric of his shirt, past his neck and into his hair after it was done.

It would be ungrateful to complain about coming home to someone splayed out on his bed, but it was almost disappointing to see Will was still fully clothed, save for some warmer layers he took off.

Gast nervously settled himself further down to sit on Will’s crotch. He sat still there like a statue to just let their tongues and their frantic hands do all the talking, gabbing like old friends. Gast was content to sit there and moan into someone else’s mouth all night, even if Will wasn’t.

Will backed away. “Can you grind on me already? I don’t know what you’re waiting for.”

“A-ah. Right.” Gast pushed his groin down against Will. He held their mouths close together hoping he could avoid getting scolded again. He rutted back and forth against him over and over, the small grunts they exchanged from their locked mouths kept his pace steady. Their position wasn’t very ideal; Gast got up to straighten his legs out between Will’s sprawled legs to lay down on him close. His arms were desperately wrapped around Will’s neck. Will’s hands explored under Gast’s loose tank top. Gast felt like he could start sweating at any moment.

He wasn’t comfortable being on top. He didn’t know what he was doing. It was mortifying. He couldn’t relax until he finally got to feel Will’s budding erection poke against his dick.

Will groaned and wrestled for control, flipping Gast down onto his back to loom over him on his hands and knees. His hands were quick to pull Gast’s tank top all the way up to his neck. Gast’s breath caught in his throat and he stammered, but Will swooped in to bite down on the unblemished side of his neck before he could finish a thought. Will’s hands were eager to squeeze his chest. Gast threw his head back on his pillow, he grit his teeth as his nipple was rubbed in a rough circle. His hand had a field day in Will’s hair. He couldn’t stop Will when he stopped sucking his neck to clamp down on his shoulder.

“A-ah,” Gast whined. Will’s hand found and fondled Gast’s erection. His fingers slid up and down before his palm met them halfway to rub and agitate it. Will released Gast’s skin to sit up on his knees, readjust his hands and focus on his dirty touches. Gast’s body flinched over and over as he was consistently stimulated. The way his hands slid over him, thoroughly feeling every thread of the fabric standing between Will's hand and Gast's cock.

After long enough of pawing at an already primed erection sitting in those grey sweatpants, Will grabbed and ripped off Gast’s pants and boxers with only a little help. He didn’t waste even a second before his hand wrapped around Gast’s uncovered cock. Gast groaned and clenched his eyes shut. He was almost tempted to stop him; it was too sudden and felt too good. Instead, his hips rocked to the timing of his strokes. The exact opposite of his urge.

Will’s other hand found itself on Gast’s side, where it pretended to come on good terms. His fingertips skirted against the surface playfully before his nails barred down to rake into his skin. Gast moaned a stilted moan in pain. It wasn’t too rough, Will obviously didn’t have it in him to do any actual damage, but Gast was too stimulated to not shake seeing as his nails still hurt. He only clawed him twice. His hand left to grab under Gast’s pillow. Will unearthed a compact little bottle he happened to hide and Gast gulped at the sight.

Will flipped the cap on his lube to slather it on his hand. Gast braced himself, he angled himself to proudly display his ass, and Will roughly gripped his thigh as his fingers intruded inside Gast’s asshole. He rubbed and teased against the rim and Gast’s mind just went blank. His mouth wouldn’t shut. He groaned, whined and eventually it culminated in a moan. He thought he would be in trouble, but Will didn’t stop. His fingers entered deep, he pulled them back out to plunge them in deeper than before.

Gast really couldn’t think at all anymore.

Because Gast loved having fingers inside him. Because he enjoyed it to the extent it was embarrassing. On occasion, even when he was alone, he would put his own fingers inside himself just to feel that sensation.

Fingering himself all alone was really the closest experience he had with sex. He'd only slept with Will. It would likely surprise anyone he knew if Gast admitted he had never scored, that he was a virgin until he slipped into this fickle arrangement with his old gang subordinate's friend when he was twenty-one. Gast knew he came across as friendly and sociable with an undeniable wild side, but that couldn't stop his aversion to women; until he did something he never considered and turned to a man for it. No, no one knew Gast stayed a virgin up until he could legally drink. They wouldn't find out sex was the only age-based law he never got around to breaking.

He never even got around to telling Will, way back when it first happened between them, that if he kept touching him he would be taking away his virginity. He didn't really even know where the line between sex and foreplay technically was. It wasn't like it mattered that much, Gast thought, though he knew if it truly didn't matter then he wouldn't have an issue admitting it.

But he didn't, and it just started to feel even stranger when he thought about how Will was the only person who knew those sorts of things about him. His sexual preferences, the way he felt and the rhythm his body shuddered at when he was stimulated that way. The icing on top, the only thing more embarrassing was how, eventually, he wanted it to be Will that was fucking him. He would think about him even in his bed all alone.

Gast looked up at Will with pleading eyes.

He didn’t understand why he had it so bad.

Will’s fingers stayed further in. They quickly sloshed in and out of his hole. Gast’s legs were spread far enough open where he had to fight to keep them from slipping off his small bed. The lube escaped from inside him steadily, coating the surrounding area of his hole with a cool, wet feeling. He grabbed at the edge of his bed and groaned. He gasped and gripped harder as Will wrapped his free hand back around Gast’s abandoned cock. His pace grew slower but steadier.

“Fuuck,” Gast moaned. “K-keepー Nn…”

He finally noticed Will clenching his eyes and groaning himself. When Will's eyes fluttered back open, Gast started to try and sit up. He grabbed Will’s head and kissed him hard, he left fast to pull Will's shirt up and away.

He was far too naked and vulnerable to be fucked by a fully clothed man.

He kissed him more and more, his hands venturing down to unbutton Will’s pants and release his poor hard-on from that cramped fabric. His hands quivered at Will’s back. He was still being touched and Will was only getting rougher.

Gast grabbed the back of Will’s pants and ripped them down, his boxers coming down with them. Will retaliated by pushing Gast down onto the bed with ample force. Gast bounced down on his back to watch Will throw away his clothes. He smirked seeing Will’s dick up and out.

He knew damn well what Will was about to do with him.

Will reached to the pillow again to reveal another hidden treasure; a condom he was fully prepared to open.

"Um…" Gast offered a nervous smile as he loosely grabbed Will's wrist. "You don't have to use that if you don't want to. Like, just an offer, but you can do me raw tonight."

Will looked Gast dead in the eye as he continued to tear open the packaging.

Great.

That wasn't mortifying.

Will eased the condom over his dick patiently, though Gast wasn't patient at all. The anticipation was sending chills down his spine. He closed his eyes and braced himself for impact until Will finally pressed his lubed-up dick against his hole and pushed it inside. Gast bit his lip and subdued every sound that tried to escape him. He felt Will filling him, coming in deeper, pleasuring him and forcing his body to tense before it could relax with satisfaction on the bed. Will grabbed Gast's hips on both sides to pull him closer as an accent to pushing himself in deeper.

"Sloww," Gast moaned. "S-slow, please, I'm begging."

Will only pushed himself a little deeper, slowly as requested, for once, before he pulled it out and thrust back in. Gast shut his eyes tight. He didn't feel like watching his body bounce back and forth like that. He wasn't used to Will taking him like that; fucking him in a position where Gast had to stare down at his own cock and think about how someone else was ogling him, too.

Gast was fucked in a smooth rhythm. It was hypnotic. Will's dick left and re-entered him at a fair consistency, their hips rocking akin to the waves of the ocean. Gast didn't have a break between fillings, the only multitasking he could do was drooling on the pillow while he took it. He relaxed into the bed, his pillow, and he felt like warm putty. Soft. Malleable. Easy for a set of fingers to slip into and have fun with.

Gast moved his hands to cover Will's hands where they sat at his hips. "More, you can… More," he breathed. Will took no time at all to fulfill Gast's request, shoving his dick further inside his hole.

It felt _good_. He wanted more, but after a few thrusts it became obvious Will was actually heeding his request rather carefully and wouldn't be gracing him with a deeper indulgence, though he felt he could fit plenty more inside.

Gast moaned, he followed it with a quick laugh and a smirk. It felt like a deep betrayal to think it, but Will was being too cute to ignore.

"Is this funny, Adler?" Will asked.

Gast opened his eyes to catch Will's glare. "Huh?"

Will pulled out and sat up. "I don't know why I listened to you if you're going to react like that."

"Wait, what?" Will got up to his feet and stood on the floor in front of the bed, prompting a desperate Gast to scramble and sit up. "W-wait, Will."

Will grabbed Gast's hips again. He pulled his body down to the foot of the bed and tried turning him over. "Roll over. Get on your stomach," Will demanded.

"Y-yeah, sure, of course," Gast said as he obeyed his orders.

He was astonished that the only thing Will had to do to get him to do whatever he asked was to pull his dick out of him. He sighed.

He shouldn't have been completely whipped like that.

Will's hands that reclaimed his hips guided Gast to stand up on the floor, his legs spread, his stomach settled on the bed with his ass in the air. Gast groaned through it as he felt Will's cock push back deep inside of him. A hand pushed Gast's face down into the bed, which he took as an excuse to moan louder.

Will dicked Gast deep into the mattress. He pounded Gast against it over and over, shoving his dick in deeper with each rough thrust. Gast's dick throbbed underneath him from where it was squeezed between his stomach and the bed, constant rubbing and chafing merely accenting the pounding he received. He all but squealed at Will's dick coming in too deep for him to handle, a sound muffled from his mouth being pressed into the bed. He prayed Will could hear it. That he would take it as a signal, seeing as he wasn't in the position to be begging. Will pulled his body back to thrust forward. He pushed back in, filling Gast with less than the current maximum capacity.

Thank God. A little bit of mercy.

Though Gast could hear Will heaving behind him like he was desperate for air, Will kept going. Gast didn't know how much longer he could take it. Either of them. He squirmed on the bed, he whined, he gripped the sheets like it would save his life. Gast could hardly hear himself moan over the breathy and disorganized sounds coming out of Will's mouth. He sounded shaky, desperate and tired. One of his hands found itself groping Gast's ass as he thrust in him harder, faster, a messy effort falling out of the surprisingly steady rhythm he had maintained. Gast looked back at him. Will croaked, his dick noisily sloshed in and out but a few more times before he landed right in the middle of an orgasm.

It was over.

Gast collapsed from exhaustion first, before Will even had the opportunity to pull out. Will huffed and took himself out. He removed the used condom and tossed it in the trash by the bed.

It really was over. Gast couldn't complain; he was caked in sweat. He still had the wet sensation of the lubricant dribbling out of him to make up for lost semen. So Gast didn't say a word. He felt like passing out right then and there. He closed his eyes and relaxed as best he could, he tried to get his legs up on the bed before Will's hands grabbed and stopped him.

Gast looked back at him again, twisting his body to lay on his side. "... Will?"

Will squeezed the skin of his hip. He guided Gast's legs back open. He moved closer, he looked down as he guided his dick to push against Gast's hole again.

"W-Will?!" Gast shrieked. "What are yー" He interrupted himself with a moan as Will's cock came back inside him.

"Don't complain," Will panted. He thrust in and back out like nothing happened.

"I'm not, I," Gast bit his lip and stayed quiet. Without any reservations, Will fucked him. It was still so, so slick and wet. Will gripped Gast's dick, and though he likely had the intention to do something with it his hand stayed there, frozen.

It didn't matter. Getting penetrated a second time was already enough of a surprise for one night.

Will tried, he really did, a valiant effort, but he couldn't keep at it for more than a minute at most. A minute littered with labored breaths and moans, miraculously culminating with another orgasm. Will tried to retreat fast, but to no avail. Gast felt his load shoot out inside of him. Will steadied himself on the bed with one arm.

"That's not…" Gast crawled himself back on the bed where he settled flat on his back. He brought a hand to his taint and sheepishly pressed at the cum leaking out of him. "That's really not what I had in mind when I said you could do me raw…"

"I said…" Will licked his lips. "I thought you weren't complaining."

"I can't win with you, so I might as well complain, right? You're a difficult guy to understand."

Gast stifled a sound at Will rubbing his thumb against the wet tip of his cock. He jerked it up and down. "Do you want me to put it back in while I still can?"

"What? N-no, you don't have to do that." Gast turned his head and shut his eyes. "But, haha... Would you?"

Gast felt the tip of Will's dick brush against his hole one more time. "Actually, I don't think I can," Will sighed.

"So it was a trick question…" Gast opened his eyes to catch Will's glare. "Joking, joking. Just keep doing that, I'm tired anyway…"

Gast closed his eyes again to let Will get to work. His stroking was rough and short. He held Gast's cock steady with his other hand. Just its presence on his body made fireworks explode in his brain.

It didn't even have to be there. It could be anywhere, his thigh, his stomach or even somewhere as weird as his foot and the touch alone would send him that much further towards the edge. He cried and arched his back, his hand covered Will's to urge him not to stop, to touch him the littlest bit faster, to give him that last push so it can all end because he was so close to begging for it that it made him want to scream.

Gast stuttered out a groan. He started to come. He opened his eyes just for a moment to watch his cock become some baking soda volcano before he felt too embarrassed to keep looking. Will was watching. Gast was shamelessly spreading his seed onto any part of Will he could get. They both let it happen.

Mortifying. He didn't need to see that.

He could finally relax when his orgasm was finished and Will let him go. He grabbed his pillow and covered his face. He heard Will sigh, and it didn't even sound like a frustrated sigh. Much more of a _"didn't realize he was holding his breath"_ kind of sigh. He heard his steps away from the bed. He heard the shuffling of clothes and then a zipper being pulled up.

Gast pulled his pillow down so he could see. "Hey. You're leaving?"

"We're done, aren't we?" Will asked rhetorically.

"Yeah? But we're in my bedroom, you know."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"It is supposed to!" Gast sat up, pillow squeezed in his arms. "You're really going to fuck me in my bed and leave without comforting me at all? Not even a pat on the head and an 'atta boy'? It's not like it's going to mean anything more if you just stay here and cool down for a minute or two. It won't kill you!"

"Do you want me to do something like that? Holding you? I knew you had to have brought me here with ulterior motives…"

"Huh? Well…" Gast kept eye contact with Will against all odds. "I don't, well, it's not like I want you to do it, but I don't… I don't not want it. Maybe I just want… anybody? Maybe I just want to be held."

Will threw his shirt over his head. "I have to shower."

"Hey."

"I'm leaving."

"Will!" Gast clicked his tongue. "I can't believe you've been acting like this all night when I thought we were finally starting to get along with each other!"

The door shut, and Will was gone. Gast let his head fall forward onto the pillow.

"Oh lord, was that desperate or what?" Gast asked himself. "I've really stooped to begging him for anything and everything, when I already know he isn't gonna give me it." He just needed a minute or two. It was all he was asking for. Gast fell on his back and closed his legs.

He sighed.

He wished he didn't care.

-

Gast was shaken awake by a hand on his shoulder. He slowly blinked his heavy eyelids open. He was shaken more before his brain turned on and his eyes bolted open.

"Jackー The white stuff's not what you think it is!" Gast pleaded. "Jack, I'm sorry Jack, I'm gonna clean it up, I'mー"

"It's late. Stop yelling."

Gast shut up when he finally looked up into Will's eyes.

"Will?" He stared and blinked hoping it would start making sense. "Hey. Huh?"

Will's eyes wandered down to inspect the mess that was Gast's bedsheets. "You weren't going to clean it up?"

"I tried a little. I already took a shower earlier, wha'd'ya want from me…" He closed his eyes. "I'm tired now."

"Okay." Will half-heartedly pushed on Gast. "Move over."

"Huh, why?" Gast resisted the first few pushes before he groaned and settled closer to the wall. Will put one of his knees up onto the bed, he climbed up and quickly laid down. Gast turned his head back towards him. "What the hell's happening?" Will slung his arm over Gast's chest, steadily cozying in to spoon him. "Will."

"I'm holding you."

"Yeah, um, why? What time is it, did you come back?" Gast looked him up and down. "You changed your clothes, 'nd…"

"I shouldn't have been so frustrated with you earlier, so I felt bad," Will admitted. "I thought maybe this would make me feel better."

Gast nuzzled into his pillow faced against the wall. He felt a sense of relief. "This ain't about me?"

"... No. Why do you think I was out at West so late?"

"Well, I was there to have some fun, so I assumed it was that."

Will sighed. "I don't want to have to tell you outright that I'm quarreling with Akira."

"Really? That sucks since you guys get on so well. I wonder what it is this time."

"I don't want to explain it to you…"

"Right. 'Course." Gast graced his fingers against the back of Will's palm. "This is happening right now, so I won't look a gift horse in the mouth."

"Did it really mean that much to you for me to stay?"

"It's not like I would say it _that_ way."

"What is it about me that you want to keep around, Adler?"

"Um… You know, these questions aren't very easy to answer out of nowhere."

Will nuzzled his face into Gast's hair. "I think I've been lonely," he blurted out. "For some time now."

Just like that, Gast was suffocating. A breath sat in his throat that wouldn't come out. A hundred things to say, but none of them could be spoken without drastically changing the world they were already comfortable in.

It wasn't a mushy relationship with feelings and vulnerability. They weren't in love. They had their walls, built up high, so they could have an intimate time with another human being that they didn't have to think about too much. Speaking what was really on their minds would be a threat to all of it. He just couldn't believe that Will cast the first stone; Probably because he didn't.

All of it was happening due to Gast's careless emotions.

Gast's hand caressed Will's, he interlaced their fingers together. "Are you tired?" Will squeezed Gast tighter. "We should go to sleep now."

Will nodded against his back. Neither of them dared to speak another word.

Silence was right.

He couldn't tell Will that he was lonely, too.


End file.
